


Surprise!

by raemarileepark



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemarileepark/pseuds/raemarileepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun sends Luhan a gift and can't WAIT for his reaction when he opens it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Luhan was torn away from probably one of the best naps of his life due to a hard thump on the side of his bed. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around frantically before his blurry vision focused on his manager standing on the side of the bed, holding a huge box. He was looking down at Luhan with an expression of annoyance.“I've been trying to wake you up!”   
‘’Mmmm…’’ Luhan whined, stretching. ‘’What is that?’’   
‘’A package for you from Korea.” His manager dropped it on the bed by Luhan's feet, who sat up and looked at the package with a puzzled expression..it was all an act, though, because he had a pretty good idea who this package was from. ‘’...what?’’   
Manager Ge’s hand slammed down on the box. “It was dropped off at the company building.’’  
Luhan let out a long sigh, staring at the box. ‘’Um..thanks for bringing it to me.’’ He pushed the package to the other side of his bed, laying back down.  
‘’You’re not gonna open it?’’  
At least not in front you, considering who it’s from. ‘’Manager Ge, please, I’m tired…’’  
His manager sighed exasperatedly, turning off Luhan’s night side lamp.‘’Well, you know you have an interview in two hours, so I’d suggest getting ready now.’’  
‘’Mmmmhm…’’ Luhan closed his eyes, waiting for his bedroom door to close and the sound of his manager walking back downstairs. He sat up again, moving the box to sit between his legs before picking up his phone to take a picture of it. Luhan snapped a picture and unlocked his phone, sending it to Sehun with the caption,‘’it finally came…’’. Sehun had texted him about a week ago letting him know that he had had sent him a gift and not to open it until they facetimed so he could see Luhan’s reaction.   
Which made Luhan nervous.   
‘’Great. Facetime now so you can open it (:” Sehun replied.   
Luhan’s stomach did a somersault as he clicked on Sehun’s contact to facetime. He held the phone out, adjusting his hair.   
Sehun's voice came through the phone. ‘’Can you hear me, baby?’’   
‘’Yes.’’ Luhan smiled and waved as his boyfriend came on the screen, who waved back with a big grin. ‘’You just woke up?   
“Yeah….how’d you know?’’  
‘’I can look at you and tell.’’ The younger boy’s smile turned subtle.   
Luhan adjusted his hair once more. ‘’Is it my hair?’’  
‘’No, it’s your face and voice. You just look and sound drowsy, that’s all. Stop being so self-conscious.’’   
Luhan pouted momentarily at Sehun. ‘’Where are you?’’   
‘’At the dorm. We were actually all going out to the mall, but I decided to stay behind when I saw that you got the package.’’   
‘’Yep, here it is.’’ Luhan turned his camera around, revealing the big, cardboard box.  
‘’Go ahead and open it,’’ Sehun instructed.   
The older boy sighed, pulling out the kickstand on his phone, sitting it across the bed to give a full view of himself and the box. He pulled on the taped down flaps of it, grunting as they flew open. ‘’Did you tape this yourself?’’  
‘’Mayyyyybe.’’ Sehun gave Luhan a cheesy smile, who rolled his eyes in response before pulling open the next set of flaps, laying eyes on bright pink gift paper. He stared at Sehun quizzically, whose smile was more of a smirk now. ‘’Keep going.”  
Luhan pulled out mountains of gift paper. It wasn’t just pink, but white and yellow as well. Eventually, he reached the bottom of the box where another box was--long and medium sized. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pulled out the box, holding it up for Sehun to see.   
‘’C’mon, you’re going so slow!”  
Luhan grimaced at him. ‘’Okay, okay! It would’ve already been open if--’’ His sentence was cut short as he got the box open, wrapping his hand around something round...and a little squishy, wrapped in bubble wrap. He pulled it out, eyes widening at the sight of a fucking bright ass pink dildo.   
‘’Do you like it?’’ Sehun questioned in an expectant tone.   
“Um..” Luhan opened the bubble wrap, taking it out. Well, this was certainly the most interesting gift he ever gotten.  
‘’Do you like it or not?’’ Sehun repeated.   
‘’Well,’’ Luhan sighed. not even remotely sure of how to feel or what to say. ‘’ I mean...it’s a cute color? I’ve never used...a dildo before.’’   
‘’How about you use it right now? Considering I mainly bought that so I could watch you fuck yourself with it.’’   
Luhan felt a twitch between his thighs. “Well, aren't you thoughtful.”  
“Specifically speaking, I like the thought of you bent over with that pushed as far as it can go in your ass, those thick thighs spread across the bed. So, yeah, you could say I'm thoughtful. And you're gonna do what Daddy tells you do, correct?”  
Luhan nodded. “Of course, Daddy.”  
“So Daddy's telling you to fuck yourself right now.”  
“May I lock my door?”  
Sehun's eyes narrowed in thought. “No.”  
Luhan sighed quickly as he pushed the gift paper back into the box before sitting it on the floor. He then unbuttoned his pants, lifting his hips to take them off.  
“I really miss those gorgeous thighs,” Sehun sighed.   
Luhan lifted his hips once more to take off his briefs.   
Sehun licked his lips, eyes watching his boyfriend’s every move carefully. “Put on your socks.”  
The older boy leaned over to open the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a opaque black pair of thigh high socks. He pulled his knee to his face as he slid on one sock, always struggling to get them to stay on his thighs--Sehun purposely bought them a size too small so they'd really squeeze Luhan's thighs, emphasising how thick they were since his thighs spilled over the top. His thighs were always sore with red marks from the fabric grinding into his skin after he took them off.   
Luhan turned back to the camera, spreading his legs.   
Sehun smirked. “Look at my pretty boy..gosh, you're so fucking gorgeous, Lulu. And you're all mine.” He laughed. “Daddy got lucky.”  
Luhan brought a hand to his length, lazily stroking it.   
“No, no, you should be prepping yourself, sweetie. Turn around.”  
He did as he was told, putting his ass to the camera.  
“Lean forward on your hands,” Sehun ordered.   
Luhan's hands moved further up on the bed.   
“If only Daddy was there to fuck you instead, I know you'd prefer that over anything.”  
“Mhm,” Luhan replied, mouth filled with his index and middle finger.  
“Turn to the side so I can see that pretty face.”  
He did so, so Sehun had a full view of his body. Luhan then brought his index and middle finger back to his mouth.  
“No.” Sehun said coldly. “ Three fingers.”  
Fuck.   
And so, Luhan brought his third finger into his mouth, sucking loudly. He pulled them out, bringing them around to his ass, hissing and gripping the sheets as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself. His breathing became choppy, eyes squeezing shut.   
“Look at me, Lulu.’’   
Luhan’s eyes quickly opened again to focus on Sehun, struggling to stay open as he thrusted his fingers.   
“Does it hurt?”   
“A-A little bit...”  
“You know why? Because you're fucking disobedient.” Sehun’s tone was dripping with both authority and anger.   
“I know, I'm really sorry,” Luhan managed to gasp out.   
“Are you really? Three fingers shouldn't hurt at all, had you listened to me telling you to keep yourself stretched out.”  
All Luhan had to offer his Daddy was cheap apologizes. “I'm sorry, Daddy.”   
Sehun sighed, shaking his head. “You're beyond lucky that I'm not near you. You think Daddy punishes you too harshly now, wait until I see you again. I'm going to break you. When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes,” Luhan moaned, fingers working faster.  
“Yes what?”  
“Daddy…!” He momentarily closed his eyes, trying to keep his moans low.   
“That's right. Look at you, preparing yourself to take dick like the cock loving slut you are.”   
“Yes, I'm a cock loving slut..”  
“Who's?”  
“Yours..” Luhan bit his lip, his fingers thrusting at a quick pace, as deep as they could go. He started to thrust his hips to get more friction, head resting on his free arm. “Ooh, fuck..” It felt good, but, damn, Luhan wished his fingers could be just a little longer.  
Sehun let out a quick sigh. “I know those fingers aren't long enough for you. They don't fuck you good enough. Stop and get the dildo.”  
Luhan did as he was told, bringing his fingers back to the bed. He sat up, grabbing the pink, phallic shaped object before getting back into position.  
“Suck it.’’  
The older boy obliged, pushing the fake length past it his lips and began to suck, bobbing his head.   
“Goooood boy. Just like that. Just like his you suck Daddy.”   
Luhan kept his eyes on Sehun like he was told to do earlier, pulling the dildo out of his mouth to lick the side, running his tongue back up to the head. He could tell by the movement of Sehun's arm that he was jacking off, which urged Luhan to keep going.  
After what seemed like a forever--Luhan's wrist aching from pumping the dildo into his mouth--he was finally told to stop.   
“Lay on your back with your legs in the air.”  
Luhan turned to lay on his back in one swift motion, spreading his legs before putting them into the air. He wrapped his free hand around a leg to hold it in place, the other hanging freely. He then slightly lifted his head as he positioned the dildo at his entrance, tossing his head back once more as it filled him.  
‘’Fuck, you look so pretty right now, baby.”  
Luhan clenched his teeth, breathing slowly as he slowly thrusted the intrusive object.   
“It hurts, doesn't it, Lulu?”   
“Yes, Daddy.” Luhan sunk his nails into his cotton fabric of his thigh highs.   
“We both know why, too.’’   
“Because, I didn't listen to Daddy..” Luhan slowly picked up the pace, the initial sting and soreness fading away.   
“And why exactly didn't you listen to your Daddy?”   
“U-um..because..” His mind was completely blank. How could Sehun expect legible answers at a time like this?   
“You answer immediately when I ask a question,’’ Sehun spat out. ‘’Oh my GOD, you're so lucky I'm not there. Answer me, Luhan.”  
Luhan momentarily looked down at his hand working between his thighs. “Because..because I'm disobedient.”  
“That's right. Bad boys don't get rewards, you know that?”  
“Yes. I'm gonna be a good boy, I promise!” Luhan's voice turned into a whimper at the end of his sentence, hand now moving at nearly moderate pace.   
“I don't care how bad it hurts, you're not gonna stop until I say so,” Sehun growled.   
Luhan opened his legs wider, moving his hand further up his leg to hold it open wider, a weak moan passing through his lips. He kinda felt like manager ge could hear him but he began not to care--this was more important. His hand worked the dildo in deeper, thrusting it quickly. Luhan's lips fell open, taking in a sharp intake of breath before he began moaning once more.   
Sehun's arm was moving much more rapidly now. “You're fucking yourself so good, baby. Taking alllllll that dick. Pushing it as deep as it can go inside that pretty ass. How much do you love dick?”  
“A lot, especially my Daddy's,” Luhan whispered, sweat forming on his forehead as he pumped his hand quickly, wrist and forearm beginning to ache.   
“That's right, because not even that much dick is enough for you.”  
“B-because I need my Daddy. Only Daddy can fuck me how I want..”  
“That’s right. Good boy.”  
Luhan moaned against his arm to muffle the noise, starting to thrust his hips. He twisted the dildo to give his wrist a break, pulling his leg back even further to somehow get it go deeper. The tip slightly rubbed his prostate, his hips up harder to get better friction.   
Luhan drew out long moans, his eyes rolling back as he rubbed right on his prostate, heat pooling in his stomach. His legs throbbed with pain from being in the air, which made him sweat more. This was literally 50% torture, 50% pleasure.   
“It's soooo satisfying watching you fuck yourself,” Sehun said in a quick breath. “I bet you wanna cum soon, Hm?”  
“Yes,” Luhan whimpered. “Please.”  
“Maybe, I'll never let you cum. Maybe, I really enjoy watching you wanna beg to cum while your legs are in the air, those thick thighs spread for everyone to watch you fuck that tight ass. I don't care how tired you get, how bad it hurts. I don't care if you cry. I'll sit here all fucking night if I want to.” He laughed weakly. “It's gonna be so interesting to see how far I can push you. You're my pet. My toy. I do what I want to you, when I want.”  
“Ugh, yes, Daddy,” Luhan's voice was close to a sob, tears actually threatening to come out as his body was now on fire with the need of release, as well as the need for a break. The word please was so close to coming out Luhan's lips, although he knew it would have no good. It was a useless word.. He held back tears, grinding his hips as his Daddy continued to taunt him, driving him closer to cumming.   
“So, are you ready to cum, Lulu?” Sehun questioned, his tone quite soft.   
“Yes, sir. Please, let me cum..I've been a good cock slut for Daddy...!”  
“You've been good enough. Go ahead and cum.”   
Luhan put his free leg down, spreading it wide as he pushed the other back further, thrusting the dildo hard enough for a sound to fill the room from him being so wet. He squeaked, eyes rolling back as his orgasm came through in intense waves, body lifting from the bed. “Oh, f-fuck! Ah!” He rode out his orgasm, body trembling. Finally, Luhan was able to lay there motionless, in a state of afterglow. He then let go of his leg, which was beyond sore, sore enough to bring tears to his eyes. Luhan pulled the dildo out, Sehun directing him to suck it and put his ass to the camera. He turned around, eyes closed as he sucked, the taste of himself igniting every taste bud. Luhan’s free hand pulled his socks down off his thighs, running over the sore marks.   
“Excellent, sweetie.” Sehun said softly. “I want you to finger yourself with three fingers every other day to keep you nice and stretched out like this. Understand?”  
Luhan made a noise of agreement, turning back around.   
“And ice your thighs so they won't be sore. Okay?”  
Luhan made another noise of agreement.   
Sehun smiled at him, nothing but the intense love he had for Luhan apparent in said smile. “Good boy. Daddy has some more presents to send you. Much more fun than that.”  
“I'm looking forward to it.”


End file.
